1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a float-type liquid level switch assembly, more particularly one, which is positioned in a container, and will start refilling action, and stop refilling action respectively when liquid level is low, and when liquid level is high, and which is equipped with light emitting elements so as to produce light when liquid level reaches certain points.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, water dispensers are equipped with float-type liquid level switches, which are electrically connected to control circuits of the water dispensers. Therefore, refilling and heating action will be started when liquid level is low. And, refilling action will be stopped when liquid level reaches the highest point.
A conventional float-type liquid level switch of a water dispenser includes two magnetic reed switches, and a float having a magnet secured thereto, and it is electrically connected to a control circuit; one of the magnetic reed switches is positioned as high as a high liquid level, and the other as high as a low liquid level. Thus, the magnet will be near to the lower magnetic reed switch, and the lower magnetic reed switch will be activated, and the control circuit will start refilling action when liquid level reaches the high point. And, the upper magnetic reed switch will be activated, and the control circuit will stop refilling action when liquid level reaches the high point.
However, the above water dispenser has to be further equipped with an indicating lamp circuit for showing which action the water dispenser is carrying out. Moreover, the indicating lamp circuit has relatively mini lamps. Consequently, people can't easily tell whether the lamps are on or not if they are a certain distance from the lamps.